regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Missing Bunnie Incident
Plot Zelok and Argan discovered what actually happen to the missing troops /rabbids during the Human/Empire Civil War. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Throne level inside the Moon's interior) *'Zelok': My lord, remember that we were missing a group of missing troops during the Human/Empire Civil War? *'Barranco': Missing tro- Oh those guys, it was likely 8 Earth Years ago *'Zelok': I should be able to tract them and find them so I can bring them to see if thy are alive. *(somewhere, Zelok approached with Argan, Spot, Wesod, Tyrol, and Ragler) *'Zelok': (Checks the radar, and noticed it sends the location to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) That old place, that time when we had to deal with those robotic mascots. *(They approached to the Pizzeria as they see rotten stinch) *'Argan': Do any of ya'll spell like that some human farted!? *'Zelok': Yuck, it spelled like hman doodie or worst, must of been some expired earth pizza. Come onn, we have to discover what happe to our troops during the Human/Empire Civil War. And besides, this took place since 8 Earth years ago. *(The gang splitted up around the pizzeria, Rambo, Spot, and Wesod went to the parts and services room) *'Rambo': (Holds a Bonnie head) No one ever told me that these Robotic Mascot heads like this one had to beso ugly, reminds me of our kind. *'Wesod': (Searches for anything and sees the locked door moving like something is banging) Um guys, I think a robotic mascot is trying to brek free. *'Spot': (Holds an Empire technology like flashback camera) And one of our troops dropped this camera, thats Empire technology. Oh right the earth door... *(The trio runned away as they disappeared and what was seen is their cloud resembling them till the cloud disappears) *(Tyrol searched the kitchen) *'Tyrol': I wonder if the remaining earth pizza is still good, I mean what the filth!? My glade it stinks like filth!! (Stepss on a puddle of blood and smells it) This is no human blood, this is....rabbid bloo.. (Noticed a rabbid skeleton as Tyrol screamed like a frightening rabbid) Wait a minute...this is also what we looked like without our outsides. Should I tell the others!? OH MY GLADE!! OH MY GLADE!! OH MY GLADE!! *(Ragler looked at the stage) *'Ragler': Ha! Those foolish humans think they would place a robotic mascot around here, meh! (Noticed some old laser guns, holding both of them and activate them as the guns shoot out two laser beams at the wall) Well, they still work. *(With Zelok and Argan) *'Zelok': Hmm, all I could find were a few dead troopers, but where is the other one!? *'Argan': Do you thknk that that is all of them? *'Zelok': I doubt that. *(The rest appeared) *'Tyrol': I found one of our trooper's skeleton indisdes. *'Ragler': I manage to find tbeir old laser guns, they still work though. *'Spot': We even found a Empre technology camera, but we discovered something else at the other side of Parts and Services. *'Zelok': I don't care if a secret earth dorr is banging by someone else, I just want to see what happened to the troopers. (Activates the camera) *'Empire Computer': Video record, playing. *(The scene shows to the footage where a bunch of empire troopers were at the pkzzeria since 2007) *'Rabbid 1 (Footage)': Sir, we found a human pizza place for us to hide. *'Rabbid Commander (Footage as he was seen with a mohawk and with some spike shoulder pads on his sholders)': Excellent work troopers, for I, Ferak, will be able to keep ourselves safe. *'Rabbid 2 (footage 2)': Sir, I think that rabbit think might be one of ours.. *(The static appears and it goes un static to see Ferak as he looked like he was scared) *'Ferak (Footage)': Kf your watching this, its not much room for the record, its just that it is too violent. Glade darn it! Darn it those human programmed possed robotic mascots! (A screech can be heard as Ferak screamed like his kind and the footage ends) *'Zelok': That means, the robotic mascots killed the troopers. But what about Ferak!? *(Scene switches to the door in the Parts and services) where Zelok opened the door and Ferak gets out of the door) *'Ferak': (Attacking Zelok) You shall pay! *'Zelok': Ferak, its me, Zelok! *'Ferak': (Stops fighting and noticed Zelok) Oh, sorry, I thought your one of thlse deadly possessed robotic mascots. *(The rest appeared) *'Ferak': I am glad to be reunited, how long have I been misssing. *'Zelok': Since about 8 Earth years ago, but how did you manage to survive. *'Ferak': Well, since during the events, you might've looked at our camera to see the footage, here is the flashback to continue the incident. *(The scee switches to about 8 Yeas ago during the Human/Rabbid Civil war) *'Ferak (Flashback)': (Noticed Bonnie) That ain't one of our soldiers, its just a some kind of a human programmed pizza restaurant robotic mascots. *'Rabbid 2 (Flashback)': Whoops, my mistake sir. *'Ferak (Flashback)': And besides, this root bear doesn't have any sharp teeth, ad this robot looking some kind of a chick, chicks are suppose to be small ad younglings, not as big and full growned adults. Come on, lets explore more of this place. *'Bonnie (Flashback)': (Gets in It's Me static and stares at the gang) *'Rabbid 3': Um sir, that thing is watching us! It's eyes look weird. *'Ferak': Just ignore the machine, maybe it would stop staring at us. (They noticed the Pirate's Cove curtains and the sign said "Out of Order") Well I don't even care. *(They went to the security room) *'Ferak': A human guard chamber. That will be perfect to put this human restaurant under Empire control. *(They suddenly hear loud footsteps from the right door) *'Ferak': Someone's approaching, my sensor log is picking up a single non ally activity, possible to be human! *'Ferak (Narrating)': We assumed that to be human at first, but turns out, it was one of the machines that we have now feared the most. *'???': (Reveals to be Chica and screeches while her eyes have been in It's Me state) *'Ferak': Its the machine! Fire at that bionic beast! Now! *(They used laser guns while shooting at Chica, making her retreat) *'Rabbid 4': Why did those humans allow the robotic mascots to kill any invader in the structure!? Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of the Extordonary Regular Show